Run And Hide
by L. Maxx Rell
Summary: Tamsin is an abused child of both her real and foster parents. She runs away from home & runs into Dimitri who is an immortal physic who happens to be able to read her mind often, and "accidentally", as he puts it, slips into her mind at the wrong times.
1. Chapter 1

**Run And Hide**

"Parents…" I mumble stomping up the stairs to my room. I can't stand them, nor can I stand the fact that they get to boss us kids around just because they 'know what is best for the little ones.' Pfft, yeah right! I've been so much more successful than my parents. They're actually abusive, so there's another reason I don't like parents. I grab a suit case from my closet, I hid it there in-case of emergencies. And, this is totally an emergency! I glance out the window, the sky is clear and the moon is shining brightly. There are patches of ice here and there, but not much.

I can't bring a suitcase though. Frustrated, I pace around my midnight blue fuzzy room. I might need to grab some cash so I can replace some of my things. I search for my mutant panda bag; it's a bag big enough to hold quite a bit of stuff and small enough to get through the woods. When I find it I'm shocked at what I still had in it. I laughed slightly, thinking how I tried to run away once. In Hawaii, I had gotten a C in my class and my parents were drunk when I told them. Back then, I didn't know the difference from their regular selves and their drunky selves. Matter of fact, I don't think I knew what drunk was until I was nine. Well, they were getting drunk for their fiftieth time, and I told them about the C.

They were pissed off about that, so they told me to stay in my room for the rest of the week. No food, no water, no fresh air, no nothing. I couldn't even get a bathroom break! After the week I was skin and bones, and very, very weak. Of course, the cops found out. Put my parents in jail, and I went to a foster home. They make me call them 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' and guess what? They get drunk a lot, too.

Basically, I have this screwed up life. And my real parents and my fake parents get drunk on a regular basis. I dump my last sneak out items, and put a few personals in the outside pocket. I glance over at my candles, they relaxed me every day. I should take a few special ones with me. I grab my cream white one from the wedding my fake parents had. They were going steady when I came along. I grab a small ocean blue candle, it was from a birthday I had. Grandmother Gwen gave it to me, she winked at me when I lit the candle after I opened up all my presents.

After I grab two other candles my Grandmother gave me, I grab a safety lighter and my cell phone I got from a friend last Christmas. She told that her parents would pay for the minutes and what-not. She knew almost every detail of my life; she knew what I've been through. That's why she gave me the phone; she knew I would try to run away sometime if I was smart.

I switch out of my pajamas shorts and put on a pair of black denim jeans. I dig around for my black-blue striped shirt to put on, and I remember it's in the washer in the basement where the fake Dad sleeps just in-case. Fake Mom sleeps in the room next to the bathroom, and it's on the opposite end of the long hallway. I slip on a black cotton long sleeved shirt, and tip-toe down the stairs with my bag in hand. I sprint to the door and slip on my snow boots and heavy jacket.

"Crap…" I whispered lightly. I forgot to get some cash and food. Quickly, I go to the kitchen and get some traveling food. I look around for Fake Dad's wallet or Fake Mom's purse. Pfft, they'll get over it, it's their fault. I spot the wallet and purse on the dining room table and look through Fake Dad's wallet. I grab a few credit cards from Fake Mom's purse and the cash leftover from the trip to Tennessee from Fake Dad's wallet.

Satisfied, I slip out the front door and I'm free! Its pitch black outside and Fake Parents are sleeping. The cold frosty air nips at my bare face and neck. Pulling up the collar of my jacket, I jog toward the woods. I slip a few times on the ice, but I manage to not make much noise.

The trees get closer together the farther I go, and it seems as if the sun is rising. School should be starting fairly soon. I run swiftly through the forest, trying my hardest to get away. Out of nowhere a tree is right in front of my face, and _thud!_ I ran into the dang tree. I let out a small yelp and rub at my throbbing forehead. The sound of leaves being stepped on catches my attention, though. I panic, scrambling to my feet I dart away from the tree. I look over my shoulder, and there it is. A dark silhouette leaning against the tree staring in my direction, I hear a scream and everything goes black despite the rising sun.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the light wetness I felt upon my face. Well, that and the aching throb that pulsed throughout my body starting from my forehead. I blame the tree.

The vague feeling of being watched crossed over me. Uh, hello? Stalker is a foot, why isn't my body moving? When I hit that tree I must've killed some brain cells. Or more. Something was coming closer and closer and closer until I felt my limit and went into claustrophobic mode and hyperventilated. Or so it seemed in my opinion. Maybe my breath hadn't come back from that scream after running and stuff. I wondered if that was good for my lungs at all and decided it probably wasn't, not with this frigid air all around.

Finally, (and literally, it felt like eternity) my body moved and obeyed me with some efficiency. It was better than Marcy when she fell off a horse in fifth grade when she was throwing a hissy fit that her horse smelled like shit when technically all of them did more or less, not that I'd say that to her since I knew I would get pounded for it. I was eventually standing on wobbly legs, and, swear to honest god, that tree was so not there anymore. I mean, seriously there is no way I could just imagine it with this stupid raging headache of mine.

"Screw this," I mutter under my breath, not caring whether or not the trees can walk now or something and I just witnessed it, 'cause, dude, no way was I going to seep into the bizarre craziness of it all. Maybe when I start working back up, I could then asset this whole situation. Maybe. If I make it out alive.

Some where out in the distant, a wolf decided at that moment to howl long and fully, scaring what shred of calm control straight out my body, killing my hope of getting out safely. Images of my body torn and shredded on a stretcher to the hospital in an emergency truck flashed through my mind. At least, I'd leave one good looking corpse behind as some would say. Heh heh.

The howl echoed again, and, cross my heart hope to die, that noise was a whole, what, five freaking millimeters from me? How the hell did that thing move fast? What is it, on steroids or something? Then again, this _was_ the woods. And, unfortunately, I wouldn't be surprised if that wolf noise was actually a rabbit that some how mutated from radio active slime or whatever.

Then the most weirdest thing on earth happened, something touched my _mind_. It was freaky, I know, but to hell with my refusing gut. There was no way I imagined something brushing against my mind. Can I say invasion of privacy anyone? Then it hit me. There was someone watching me and there was someone out there when I passed out.

Oh shit.

Did I get raped or anything? Wait, what would that even feel like? Hmm, loosing my virginity in the forest isn't such a bad idea, but I'd at least like to have a say who I'm doing it with. It would be horrifying if it was some creepy bald pervert man. Shivers ran up and down my spine at that. How disgusting that would be. But, nope, I felt fine, despite the blasted headache. So, as far as I could tell, I was still a Virgin with a capital _V_. Good thing… I think.

A twig snapping caught my attention immediately. "Uh, who's there?" I stammered, saying the most stupidest, oldest phrase in the book on girls lost in the woods alone.

"You don't strike me as a nature type, little girl," chuckled a voice in a mocking tone that, frankly, ticked me off.

"Oh, yeah?" I reply unintelligently. My mind and gut were thrashing around for me to shut my big mouth and make a flipping run for it. And for me to not think about squat. Screw them things. I'm taking over whether they liked it or not, I was in charge here.

"Totally," answered the voice. It sounded like a teenager, a male one, too. The voice was echoing so it was hard to tell where this person was exactly.

"By the way, you suck at hiding," I tell him, my eyes closed and my face composed in a smirk. Of course, I sure didn't have a clue where he was but luring him out seemed the best way to go.

"Oh really now? Tell me, where am I hiding if I, as you put it, _suck at hiding_?" he asked followed by a laugh. Damn it. I was hoping he wouldn't do that. I smiled, a real smirk crossing my features because this time I _did_ know. IF you asked me how I knew I would have shrugged and said it was instinct, ask me later and I'd tell you otherwise. I looked up into the trees off to my left and then to my right. Then I pointed below me. "How stupid do you think I am not to notice that there are more leaves here than anywhere else? Besides, there's no pine trees in this forest, dude," I say to the ground, my hands on my hips. A groan came from beneath me, not echoing at all. He must have been using one of those megaphones that echo your voice. "Well, you know what, get off and I'll come out if you want me to," he growled.

"Hey don't get grouchy with me. You're the one who mistakenly confused me for an airhead," I replied, stepping off the leaf covered steel gate to the underground opening. When it lifted, I figured out I stepped off on the wrong side. The gate lifted on one side and flew backwards to me, ready to crush me like a bug. I yelp in surprise and stick my hands out reflexively, my eyes shut tightly.

"Mind telling me what you're doing?" he asked. I open one eye and peek up at the gate thing. It stopped just inches before my hands. Great, I must look like a complete idiot.

I laugh nervously and say, "I'm using the force to stop the gate." I gaze over at him and…

Oh.

My.

Effing.

God.

If you were to put on a scale of one to ten on the hotness scale, I'd so say he was a fifty gazillion. Blond shoulder-length hair fell casually down, his inky blue eyes, and that very, very milky skin. And, oh, man, I sooooo wanted to rub my hands against that chest. He was tall, lean, and the yummy muscular, complete with abs. (Oh, yeah, total eye candy. De-lish.) The inky blue eyes, framed by light eyelashes that was so lush and long they were almost unbelievable, stared straight at me. His clothing was bizarre but who cared? He was so totally hot. So delicious looking. So—

So checking me out.

Oh what now! I scored a hottie. Oh yeah, running away and now meeting a major hot guy. Take out running into a tree and the bitter cold and the noises and the stalking and then you got my perfect day ever! Well, not counting the day when Bertha Brown, the school bully, moved and then got sent to juvie. I mean, hello?! How can that get any better? Oh yeah, that's right. Meeting a hunky guy in the woods and we're are so totally alone. No parents to stop us. No interruptions. And it's cold so we could be so much warmer if we _snuggled_ up together and all. Mmmmm.

The guy gazed into my eyes and said, "We should probably get you into a warmer place." Oh man, he was so sexy with that husky voice. I nodded and then stopped. Wait, no! I want to warm up beside you, for heaven's sake! Not hole up in front of a fireplace!

But I didn't protest. How could I? He was pushing down into his little underground room while I thought of all the luxurious things that could be down. You know, a dresser or two, a few candles, and one massive bed that would be the "play area." Mhm, smoking hot guy, check. Now, where's the luxuries? Hm?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Okay, by luxuries, I was hoping, you know, like huge fancy bed and champagne and stuff. Not the tiny bed in the corner, a carboard box holding up a bare melting candle, and the whole hobo look. Obviously the hot guys have their down sides, too. Bummer.

The guy stepped around me and headed off somewhere the candle light didn't light up. Rummaging sounds came from there, but it didn't hold my attention much. He hoped to warm me up in a hobo shack? Uh, hello? You may live out here and are used to the freaking cold with your short-sleeved shirt and all, but I'm so not a winter person. Any where below seventy is like major cold, dude. You get what I mean?

"Uh, dude—" I started but stopped myself before I said something I would regret. I mean, what _was _I supposed to say? Nice crib, dude? Uh, he might be a bit skeptical about that. That would be _way_ too obvious. It's not like he's a complete moron.

He stepped into the light so that I could just make out his frame. "Stop calling me dude, would you? I have a name, you know."

"Yeah, when you tell me your name, I'll keep calling you dude, got it?" I replied a little too icily. He chuckled and stepped back into the darkness.

Some more rummaging sounds covered his laugh. "Name's Dimitri, kid," he called out. I grimaced. Kid. Yeah, you know what _Dimitri _if you weren't so hot, I'd so go kung fu on you. Then again, I still might. Mmm, I wouldn't mind tackling that bod.

"Not a kid," I scowled to him, trying to keep focused on something other than his body. (Which, is soooo not an easy task.) "I got a name, too." I said and decided to sit down beside the cardboard box table.

"I'm not too sure I even want to know your name," he replied back, ignoring that I was glaring off in his direction. And the bird that I flipped him.

"Well, whether you like it or not, I will tell you despite the whole 'don't talk to strangers that you just met.' I'm Tamsin," I said, nonchalantly.

For a moment I wonder if he's still even conscious. It wouldn't be surprising if he tripped and hit his head and went unconscious. I could just picture me freaking out like crazy and wondering what to do and faint from pressure at trying to figure out what to do with an unconscious hottie and.... mmm, I'd know _exactly_ what to do. Talk about slutty advantage right there.

Instead of hot Dimitri passing out, he stepped out of the darkened corner and handed me a heavy wool blanket, the kind that irritates the hell out of my skin with it being so scratchy like and all. "Uh, thanks," I said, wrapping it around my shoulders.

"Don't talk to strangers, huh? Still listening to the 'rents?" he asked, a mocking laugh glowing in his inky blue eyes. I looked away, not wanting to talk about such a touchy subject. My parents never spoke of that stuff since they never truly cared, only school said stuff like that and it was quite rediculus. But thats another story. My real and foster parents were abusive and torturing and cruel and just flat out not the type of people you want to roll with. They didn't care about a kid, they only needed someone to put down and rant to and complain about and take their anger out on. It was like having a bully at home and not to mention the living hell at home, but the hell at school at trying to hide the bruises and stuff and not to mention the bully at school that knows and uses it against me and just makes the injuries worse.

Before things could get any weirder than things already were, I gazed around the room and asked, "They throw you out for being a real pain?"

Dimitri laughed in a regretful way as if he too had horrid parents. "Nah, it was more like I got tired of the place I knew a little too much about." He paused a moment and looked at me oddly.

It was then that I had to use the bathroom. Real bad. It was also then that I felt that tinkling sensation of invasion of privacy.

As if he could read my mind, Dimitri said absentmindedly, "Bathroom is down that hall on your left." He pointed in the direction of the darkness. Right near the edge was a hallway I hadn't noticed until now, and I scurried toward it. "There's towels in the cabnet," he called after me as if he knew I was wanting to take a shower. How creepy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Okay, so the main area is hobo paradise, but the bathroom is like rich kid homey? Um, like, what the hell, dude? Seriously, I mean, the hobo area was concrete floors and walls. The bathroom? Like any other effin bathroom with tiles and all. Gold lined the mirrors and the cabnets and so on. (Dude, mix the rooms much? Or was the room pimped out by one of them new hot TV shows?)

Shaking my head off the look, I did my buisness and rummaged for a towel. Um... I don't wanna know, I thought silently, tossing a bag of some goey mess that smelled like hardcore BO.

After the search for a towel, I got in the shower. The warm water washed over my skin easily and comfortably. Whispering with joy that I was free and with some majorly hot guy, I practically danced through my shower, but my mind kept drifting to Dimitri and how unreal he was. For all I knew, I could be dreaming about running away and meeting a sexy guy. I could be asleep back at home, minutes from waking up to another retched day. For all I knew, I could be heaven and not truly know how I died.

Scary thought as that was, I knew without a doubt that I was wide awake. Especially since the wave of invasion passed over me and I was in that hobo-like area again.

It took me a moment to figure what was going on and then I realized that I was just in the shower. I had to be naked. So, like any other girl being naked in public and not liking it, I screamed like I was being shot at, and I may of well have been.

Then I was back in the shower, terrified and freaked out of my mind. (Heh, out of my mind. ) Scurring out of the shower as quick as I could, I dressed and nearly ran over Dimitri on my way out of the bathroom. Even with his smexy body pressed up against me, my mind was focused on getting the hell out of there, following that gut feeling I got from that first god forsaken invasion of privacy. I wished I was dead. I wished I was dreaming. I wished I was anywhere but here. This guy may be the most hottest guy in this universe, but he was filled with the most outlandish things, especially these woods....

The woods.

Maybe it was the woods and not Dimitri. Maybe I'm blaming it on him because he gave me the willies and...

Oh, my god! I'm pressed up against him!

I stood there, mind blank, pressed up to him and his now bare chest. Uh... not to complain, but where did your shirt go...? And, um, dude... ZIP THAT UP! I may have wanted to do it, but you seem kind of like a perverted stalker if you were by the door half undressed. Oh, my god. He smells good... Heavenly. Man, I must be in heaven.

_Earth to Tamsin. Please come back to mother ship. I repeat. Please come back to mother ship._

Awkwardly, I pushed him away, trying to hide my blushing and to not seem like a little school girl falling head over heels for a really hot guy. Even if I am acting like a little school girl on the inside. (Don't need to tell him that though, now do we?)

"Dude, what the hell? Stalker much?" I growled in what I hoped was convicing tone. Dimitri gazed away, letting the shadows cover his face. Damn. I wonder if he's blushing now. Hmm, he'd probably look even sexier blushing. How jeez, shut up, I grumbled to myself in my mind.

Regaining his obviously lost speech, Dimitri said, "I'm so not a stalker, kid. Besides, you're flat chested anyways." Okay, smexy guy or not, he was sure damn annoying. Plus, I am _not_ flat chested. It's all hidden under this puffy jacket.... somewhat puffy jacket... okay, I'm flat chested. Fine. Whatever.

I flipped him off and stormed down the hallway, making a beeline to the exit. Dimitri jogged after me as if in a romantic movie I was the one walking away and he didn't want me to go. Bummer that movies were made up stuff. I so wouldn't mind some lip action, even if this place gives me the creeps. Just as I reached the end of the hallway, he stepped around me, putting his hand on the walls on either side of my head, pushing me up against the wall. My mind went haywire just from the brush of his skin. Oh, man, I could so feel those abs against my stomach... Damn, he's so hypnotizing me.

Dark, inky blue eyes stared into my own jade green eyes. I felt caught beneath that penatrating gaze, so vulnarable and weak. His breath was warm against my parted mouth and god forbid, I thought he was about to kiss me. Instead, he asked, "Who are you really? Why do you do this to me? Why bring the pain back?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Uh, can we say lunatic? One... two... three... yeah, I'm asuming everyone in the _entire world_ agrees. "Um, are you okay? I mean, I think I'm going crazy and all, but... Don't you think you've been out here a little too long?" I placed the back of my hand against his forehead, checking for a fever. Nope.

Looking annoyed, he slapped my hand away. Well, then, Mr. Grouch. "I'm fine, Tamsin," he snarled, ruining the whole prince behavior and stuff and going straight for the evil king. "Just answer my questions, would you? Why have you come bakc to haunt me? I know you remember. You'd have to if you found me here." He glared into my very soul.

"Whaaaaaaaa? Dude, you totally got me confused with someone else. I totally don't get what you're saying," I said honestly. I just met him didn't I? Unless I got some twin sister I don't know about, I seriously think I need to get those men with the white coats and those _reallllllllyyyyy _long sharp needles.

"I don't need that!" he snapped as if I had said the thoughts aloud. I wondered if I had considering I used to have a bad habit of that. Then he paused for a moment and walked away to the box table, putting his head into his hands, mumbling something about it being too long."I'm sorry. I must have mistaken you for someone else," he told me, not looking up.

"Well, ain't that the truth, Dim," I mumbled, sinking down to the cold floor. I felt like I just ran at track for that stupid two mile run we had to take last year for the fitness test. (That is so not fun. Especially when you know you're going to get a month's worth of detention for throwing a bottle and shoes at the coach and yelling that there was no way in hell you were going to run and then forced to run after being threatened that they'd take away the lip gloss and the really hot guys. Totally unfair, you know?) I watched Dimtri, flinching every time he moved, terrified that he'd lock me against the wall again and making me feel that way. Actually, as much as I love to have it a go with him, I was so terrified of this guy. I mean, hello? He could be having flashes of insanity and decide all of a sudden that it's okay to strangle a girl or, say, scare the snot of a girl—not that I was scared or anything. Pssh, nahhhh.

After what seemed like decades, footsteps sounded above. Atleast I hoped they were footsteps. I gazed up at the cracked cement ceiling, wondering who else could be out here, but then figured that Dimitri couldn't be the only one living out here. I started walking toward the exit, curious to see who it was.

"Where're you going?" Dimitri asked, looking up at me with his inky blue eyes, the color of the sea during a storm, the color of a blue pen, of the night sky high above the world.

"Where do you think?" I retorted, still heading for the opening in the earth. Dimitri stood and rushed to catch up with me, a worried expression in his beautiful eyes. Was it for me? Or that he might be found? Either way I supposed it was generally not really my buisness. Though it would be my buisness if it was some love-struck girl stalking him. Maybe I could go all kung fu on her and he'd see that I'm totally his girl and then swing me around in his arms and kiss me deeply and... What the hell is wrong with me? Eek. Atraction, retraction. Dude, Heart, make up your damn mind... If you have one that is and don't count my own... Shit, I'm talking to myself.

Dimitri reached for my forearm, but thought better of it and pulled away. "Don't go up there," he pleaded, eyes shining with concern and worry. Damn. Damn. So hot. Ugh, why do I have such a weak spot for sexy guys? Why me in the first place? Oh, hell, who am I kidding? I wouldn't think twice about spending a long, night in bed with him anyways. Mmmmmhmmm.

Trying to remain as if I didn't care (playing the role of hard-to-get), I scoffed, "Why shouldn't I? I mean, hello? They could be freezing their ass off like I was." I rolled my eyes at him as if I thought it was rediculus that he was overreacting, even if I truly did think that. Not like I was gonna tell him though.

He chewed on his lower lip for a moment in ponderment. (Oh, and if you've seen a guy do that and that that was hot, times by forty million gazillion and you'll get kind of close to how he looks right about now in his insane Prince-like state. Oh, jeez, what I'm doing to refuse that I wanna touch his bare washboard abs....) Changing the subject, he asked, "Was there anyone out there before you saw me? Was anyone with you or following you?" His eyes stared deep into mine, watching for a reaction.

"Uh, I don't think so," I replied, looking at him strangly. Then I remembered that moment when I passed out in the woods right before I met him. "Oh, wait, I think there was someone. But I only saw a silhouette, nothing more." I pulled my eyebrows together, hoping that I got that right. Jeez, I hope so, 'cause if my memory was playing a trick on me, it so might get in trouble with this hottie. Why did I score the strange one? Why can't he be normal? Wait. Maybe he's doing a project and I'm the test subject. Bummer for me I guess, but... Can the test subject make a request? She totally wants to give it a go. Can ya offer up the request? Hmmm? Yummm?

He squeezed his eyes shut, hiding his inky eyes. "Tamsin, I need you to remember. Was it a guy or a girl?" He asked, his eyes still shut.

I thought back. Now that he mentioned it, I think it was a woman. Well, more like a teenager. Or a very short adult. Hm, why was a girl following me? UGH!! He does have love-struct girls after him! I am so going to kick some ass tonight. "Uh, totally a teenager girl... Why? Do you got some issues with the ladies or something?" I raised a brow at him, challenging him to say otherwise.

He looked up at the ceiling where the steps began. "More or less," he replied and gazed back at me. Somewhere above us, a gun went off and then there was a clang as something heavy landed on the metal gate door. A terrified look crossed Dimitri's features. "Tamsin, I want you to hide and stay there until I say otherwise," he said hurriedly, ushering me off down the hallway with the bathroom. Leaving me to wonder what the hell was going on around this place.

* * *

_P.S. I deleted chapters 6-15 due to the lack of my confidence in the story, though, eventually you may see the FULL story in stores. Let's hope for the best, yes?(: _

_Love you guys!_

_~L&S  
_


End file.
